


Sweet Lesson

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 要是他现在还能记起来自己来拜访多米尼克的真正原因，低下头看一眼脚边那盒和车祸现场相差无异的香肠披萨，他就应该走了。笑着说一句打扰了，在离开的时候把门带上，冲个澡吹干头发，躺在床上的时候听几首助眠的白噪音，然后在入睡之前把这件事彻底忘掉。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> cp为班耶前提的闪耶班三批。  
> 第一次用闪的视角写文，因此可能会有很多不足之处，自觉有很多ooc以及逻辑连接上的问题，请多多包涵。  
> 有微量dirty talk和巨量ooc，写的时候脑子不太清醒，假如在中途产生不适请自由离开。

当你在周五晚上带着多余的披萨敲开你同事的大门，你一般期待看到什么样的画面？

通常来说多米尼克会一边喝啤酒一边看着随手按到的电视节目，体育频道，或者随便什么纪录片。他对电视里究竟在放什么并不在意，只有偶尔放到肥皂剧的时候才会转台。以利亚斯站在多米尼克宿舍门口时脑袋里没有想太多东西。毕竟在周五的晚上八点，多米尼克还能有什么事可做呢？

你在打开门之前会想很多事。包括你没有敲门，手直接放在大门的把手上，另一只手上拿着披萨，计划好你的好几种开场白。打算对他算不上健康的生活习惯说上两句，或者准备加入他的电视之夜。取决于他在看动物世界还是足球比赛。以利亚斯的脸上挂着那种不讨多米尼克喜欢的微笑，他也很乐意和他聊聊最近训练里发生的事，比如上次他出局却躺在地上对他比中指。

披萨的底部摸起来依旧是温热的，要是多米尼克愿意分他一听啤酒他会觉得更好。以利亚斯的手旋开门把，披萨在他开门的同时掉在地上。

房间里的空气燥热且令人窒息，在门被打开的时候所有人都停止呼吸。

估计是完了，他想。他听到声音了，有料的那面朝下。

“……多米尼克？”马吕斯的一只手肘撑在沙发上，从靠垫里露出的半边脸睁大眼睛看着以利亚斯和他脚边的披萨，“你告诉我你锁门了。”

“我骗你的，”多米尼克说，赤裸着上半身从他同事的背上爬起来，“我以为没人会在这个时间跑来烦我。”

事实上我就跑来了，带着披萨和同事情谊。以利亚斯想。他咽了口口水，可以的话很想装作没有看见。他的两个同事在沙发上滚做一团，而且显而易见谁也没有穿衣服。

他们都是成年人，偶尔会有靠手无法排解的欲望。这不是什么大问题，炮友不就是为此而生的嘛，只不过在此之前，他以为这种关系一般不会发生在你和你的同事之间。

马吕斯的脸现在整个埋进垫子里，估计是因为多米尼克没有任何要把他的老二从他屁股后面抽出来的意思。以利亚斯第一次看见马吕斯的耳朵这么红，他的手指抠着多米尼克灰色的沙发布料，看不出一点平日叽叽喳喳的样子。以利亚斯做了一次吞咽的动作，眼神从马吕斯的后脑勺移到多米尼克的眼睛。工程师裸露在白炽灯下的皮肤让人嘴里发干，他不得不抖了抖帽衫的领子，右脚向后退了一步。

“呃，”他说，勉强扯了个笑容出来，“我本来是打算带点披萨过来……”

“你想加入吗？”

多米尼克说，听起来就好像在问他今天天气怎么样。

金属制的把手依然被以利亚斯攥在手里，时间久到有汗从他的手心渗出来，银色的金属在他的手掌里安静地待着，让人觉得稍微有些发烫。

“不…这稍微有点，”他说，咽了口口水。有股奇怪的热度一路从他的小腹烧到头顶。他的心脏跳得飞快，似乎在逐渐失去自己的意志力。

“马吕斯，”他说，“他不会愿意的。”

要是他现在还能记起来自己来拜访多米尼克的真正原因，低下头看一眼脚边那盒和车祸现场相差无异的香肠披萨，他就应该走了。笑着说一句打扰了，在离开的时候把门带上，冲个澡吹干头发，躺在床上的时候听几首助眠的白噪音，然后在入睡之前把这件事彻底忘掉。马吕斯和多米尼克依旧会是他的好朋友，当他想起他们当中任何一个的时候脑袋里不会出现一个裸体的多米尼克在灰色的布艺沙发上干撅着屁股的马吕斯。

多米尼克笑起来，在马吕斯屁股上打了一巴掌，另一只手伸过去抓住他金棕色的头发，迫使他抬起头来。

“马吕斯，告诉我们的朋友你是一个怎样的骚货，”他说，一边去咬他的耳垂，“他认为你不愿意。”

多米尼克说话的同时开始往前操他，马吕斯的头因为多米尼克的手而不得不向后仰。他喘息着，从喉咙里发出一些听起来很痛苦的声音。

“你想告诉他他在我们的性幻想中都是以什么方式出现的吗？”

这有些超过了，即使你问詹姆斯波特，他也会说这有些太过了。他的同事当着他的面开始做爱，嘴里说着和他有关的下流话。马吕斯的脖子因为后仰而变成一种脆弱的形状，喉结在空中颤动，刚才的声音现在听起来更近似于呜咽。

“你可以让他给你做一次口活，”他说，“我保证，他和你都会非常享受的…”

这就像是某种恶魔的低语。和平常的情况不同的是，以利亚斯脑袋里并没有一个坚定的天使告诉他这种时候应该怎么做。他的牛仔裤前端撑起一个明显的形状，他在明知道错误的情况下留在了多米尼克的房间里。最后的理智在以利亚斯心里试图呼唤出一些离开的动力，比如马吕斯看起来好像真的不太愿意。他的脸红得像被开水煮过，棕榈色的眼睛里浮起一层淡淡的水汽。

多米尼克那些关于性幻想的屁话重新出现在他脑海里，工程师的眼神和他的在空中交汇。马吕斯的脑袋往下垂去，多米尼克的手刚刚放开他的头发。他的眼睛稍微有些下垂，泛绿的眼睛越过肩膀看向门口的以利亚斯，像是某种被人泼过冷水的小狗。

……他随时可以拒绝我。

一滴汗从以利亚斯的额头流到眉角，他抬手锁上了门。

马吕斯解开他皮带的时候多米尼克还在欺负他。他挺胯把马吕斯顶得往前拱去，鼻子几乎贴在以利亚斯的裤裆上。他一边被多米尼克从后面干，一边用单手打开以利亚斯的拉链。当马吕斯把他的内裤褪到腿根时，那根阴茎几乎立刻弹了出来，弄得以利亚斯有些害臊。他本来想说些什么，最少也解释一下自己不是看到同事裸体就勃起的变态，但马吕斯什么也没说，他在床上显得比平时来得更安静。他迟疑了一秒，紧接着马上张嘴含住了以利亚斯的性器。

马吕斯什么事都做得很认真，包括在床上含某个家伙的老二。他的舌头比以利亚斯想象中要更灵巧，吸得他爽到头皮发麻。马吕斯含他的时候闭着眼睛，让人想到休息的时候他在长椅上坐着打盹的样子。

他从不知道马吕斯还有这样的一面。他是个可靠的工程师、难应对的防守方、热心的朋友，也许有些聒噪，但笑着道歉的时候又会让每个人都忍不住原谅他。

马吕斯可以是很多种样子的，但以利亚斯从来没想到过这一种。

他们经常做这种事吗？从什么时候开始的？他看着马吕斯的发旋，并不出于他自己的意志，向前把阴茎更深地送到他嘴里。他在演习间隙的确经常看到他俩待在一起，当时他以为他们或许在讨论下次模拟训练时使用的的某种新战术，但会不会可能他们其实也会聊点别的？  
比如：你想试试无套性爱吗？今晚去谁的公寓；你认为有人发现我们之间的关系了吗……？

马吕斯喘息着，把以利亚斯的老二从嘴里吐出来。他的肩膀拱得很高，头埋在两肩之间。多米尼克掐着他的髋骨，进出的时候蹭到他的前列腺。马吕斯的声音哽在喉咙里，以利亚斯急忙蹲下来看他的情况。

水雾氤氲在他眼睛里，马吕斯的脸红得像某种小番茄。他抬头看着他的进攻方同事，断断续续地叫他的名字。  
以利亚斯。

盾兵用嘴唇去吻他的脸颊，手掌把他被汗粘在额头上的头发朝后梳去。他的另一只手从马吕斯的后背划向腰侧，略过几处疤痕，摸到他的性器。他呻吟着，在多米尼克又一次碾过他的前列腺的时候，颤抖着在以利亚斯手里射精了。

多米尼克还没射。他从马吕斯后面抽出来，撸了两下，把安全套摘掉，顺手打了个结，扔进旁边的垃圾桶里。他看了一眼蹲在马吕斯面前的以利亚斯，问他要不要试试后面。

他说这话的时候听起来依旧稀松平常，就好像是在问他早餐面包要不要抹蓝莓果酱似的。

以利亚斯看起来有些惊讶。他先朝多米尼克看了一眼，又看向马吕斯发红的后颈。

任何一个人在面对这种情况的时候都应该选择拒绝。一方面，是你性欲勃发的老二；另一方面，是你认识了还蛮久的同事兼好友。即使刚刚有人告诉过你你曾经成为过他们性幻想中的一部分；即使你的多年好友刚刚还吸了你的老二，不管如何，假如你珍惜这段友情并且打算为刚刚头脑发热做出的选择赎罪，你还是应该拒绝。

除非——

“我——”以利亚斯的话头被掐断在嘴里。

“没关系，”马吕斯说，“我不介意。”

除非他本人告诉你“没关系”。

他的手还搭在马吕斯的腰上，多米尼克看他像看一个优柔寡断的傻蛋。

以利亚斯从地上站起来，在多米尼克走上前来的时候挪到后面去。电兵抬手把润滑剂和套子扔给他。他接住后放朝一边，脱掉自己的帽衫，把裤子随便扔在沙发旁边的某个角落。马吕斯保持着跪趴的姿势。以利亚斯扶着他的侧腰插进去的时候听到他发出一些很小的声音，温暖的肠肉被他的阴茎挤开，在退回的时候又重新吸上来。多米尼克的老二则抵在马吕斯面前，等着他张开嘴把这根东西含进去。马吕斯就照他想的那样给他口交，舔弄着多米尼克的阴茎，手掌握着圈，撸动嘴巴照顾不到的地方，偶尔发出几声鼻音，唾液和前液的混合物从他嘴角滴下来。

以利亚斯半闭着眼睛，从后面看他凸起的肩胛骨和脊柱线条。马吕斯比上一次他在浴室看到的时候好像还要瘦些，骨头把皮肤顶出一个明显的形状，好像马上就要从背后生出翅膀。他的后背交错着不少伤痕，他伸手去摸那个枪伤的时候对上了多米尼克的视线。他盯着以利亚斯的蓝眼睛，好像在说“不要碰我的东西”。

这很奇怪。以利亚斯喘息着，手重新放到马吕斯的腰侧，把阴茎整根埋进他身体里。因为他明明是先做出邀请的那一方。

以利亚斯没有再做更多多余的动作。他在抽送的时候找到了马吕斯的前列腺，一边吻他的后颈一边朝那个点操他。马吕斯对一个六英尺的男人来说有些太瘦了，以至于以利亚斯把手撑在他旁边把胸膛贴在他背上的时候，会产生一些错觉。他的手臂比以利亚斯细上很多，连腰也小一号。蝴蝶骨抵着他的胸膛，皮肤泛红。简直就像一个瘦高的女人。

在他穿着衣服的时候，以利亚斯从来没意识到这个。

马吕斯嘴里空着的时候，偶尔会有几个名字混着呻吟一起跑出来，大部分时候都是“多姆”。最后几下以利亚斯把马吕斯撞得往前面跑，姿势原因，多米尼克的龟头就插进他喉咙里很深的地方。他说不准是不是出于某种奇怪的竞争心理才这样做，但在马吕斯被呛得咳起来的时候他立刻停了下来。

沙发或许完蛋了，他想。混着精液、润滑剂，或许还有唾液。不清楚他们在决定搞起来之前有没有考虑过后续的清洁问题。多米尼克在以利亚斯为他们的沙发操没有必要的心的时候把老二从马吕斯嘴里抽了出来，粗喘着套弄两下，射在了他脸上。白色的精液溅到他金棕色的头发和睫毛上，顺着脸颊的弧度，滴在灰色的沙发面料上。多米尼克伸手把马吕斯脸上的精液抹开，手指伸进他的嘴巴里和他的舌头搅弄起来。以利亚斯大口喘着，加快了操他的频率，马吕斯在以利亚斯的阴茎又一次顶到好球带时眼球开始向后翻去，右手手掌和多米尼克的扣在一起。他的呻吟被以利亚斯顶得断断续续的，绿色的眼睛看起来像浸水的宝石。盾兵咬着后槽牙在他里面射精的时候，马吕斯也一起高潮了。以利亚斯的脑子发出一阵嗡鸣声，马吕斯哭着叫了多米尼克的名字。

第二天在训练场碰见多米尼克的时候，他稍微有些尴尬。几乎立刻就想起掉在地上的香肠披萨和马吕斯总藏在护目镜后面的那双眼睛。忘记在现下来说好像是种有些奢侈的体验，昨晚他回到自己的房间，几乎彻夜未眠。

以利亚斯觉得自己有些像是撞破了别人秘密的间谍，而这事最糟的部分是，他也在里面参了一脚。他不知道自己在这段关系里应该以什么方式出现，但毫无疑问不应该是昨晚发生过的那一种。马吕斯不讨厌和他做爱，他也蛮享受的，但以利亚斯清楚得很，那只是一次一夜情。可以理解为你和你两个同事鬼迷心窍地一起搞了一次，即使没有人喝醉，而且多米尼克很明显是故意的。

他看着多米尼克从他旁边走过去，好像没有看到他似的，在马吕斯旁边停下，凑过去说了些什么。这会儿以利亚斯又祈祷他们最好是在讨论什么新战术了。彻夜后的疲惫和困倦让他头疼得紧，他在出门前吃了两片阿司匹林，盘算着要是上午的训练结束后还没有任何好转的话，就去找古斯塔夫开一些更猛的药。以利亚斯坐在长凳上打了个哈欠，拿起自己的闪光护盾，扭了扭脖子，打算先进去待机。

和同事做爱确实挺爽的，他没法否认马吕斯在床上看起来的确迷人又可爱，但随之而来的是如此巨大的代价。他赔上了一个美味的披萨，一个晚上的睡眠，还可能因为偏头痛而输掉今天的演习而遭到莫妮卡的白眼。  
他转过头看了一眼马吕斯和多米尼克的方向。前者看到他以后像往常一样伸长了胳膊朝他打了个招呼，而后者向来假装看不见他。

以利亚斯扯出一个多米尼克称之为“傻笑”的笑容，也和马吕斯打了个招呼。

但幸好，在所有的那些代价中，和熟人上床之后失去他的朋友似乎并不在以利亚斯需要为之烦恼的范畴之内。  
一次甜蜜的教训。

他绝不会再不经考虑就随便走进多米尼克的房间了。

END.


End file.
